


Qu'est-ce avec le lunettes de soleil

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why do you always cover your eyes? You've always covered your face. And I wonder why. I guess it doesn't matter. I'm just curious, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qu'est-ce avec le lunettes de soleil

You join me when I go tagging. When the spray can is almost empty and small wisps of color come out I notice you're just standing there watching. What are you thinking? Do you think it's bad? I don't even think you can see it. Not through those dark shades.

"You overlapped the colors." You say.

I look back over to the wall and see that while I was lost in my thoughts I accidentally sprayed some yellow ink into the red, making this weird effect I hadn't intended.

"Aw, heck."

And the cans are completely empty.

"It looks fine."

I sigh and walk over.

"No it doesn't. I had this whole idea in my head, this perfect design and now it doesn't look anything like what I had intended."

We walk out from under the bridge, back into the broad daylight. Now I wish I had some sunglasses too.

"I can't remember a time when something ever turned out the way someone expected it to."

I look over at you, and I can't help but question why you aren't bumping into anything like the trees or the bushes, or even that trash can we just passed.

"Never?"

"Nope. Wasn't that a song?"

"What was a song?"

"Things don't turn out they way you want them to?"

"If that's a song I've never heard it."

"What am I thinking of?"

"How should I know? One minute I'm upset about my mistake then you're being all philosophical."

"Yeah, but, are you still upset."

"Uh, gee, not really."

Its then that I realize what you just did.

You call me up at twelve on a Saturday.

"Hello?"

"Leopold?"

"Kenny? What's up?"

Silence.

"Kenny?"

"….I'm sick. I'm really, really sick."

I get out of bed and start getting dressed.

"What kind of sick? Is it like a feeling sick all over thing?"

"It's more of a "If I sneeze or cough I'm afraid an organ might shoot out of me sick."

As I put on my boots I can't help cringing at the sound of you puking in the background.

"Can you come over? I know your parents have a shitload of medicine, and my parents….well, they don't."

"Well sure I can come over."

Without thinking I just grab everything in the medicine cabinet and put it in my tote bag.

When I enter your room I can see you're still wearing those sunglasses. When was the last time you took them off? You rummage through my tote bag, pulling out cough medicine, over the counter pills, and some tampons.

"Was this supposed to help?" you ask with a snicker.

I snatch the tampons out of your hands and put them back in the tote bag.

"T-they're my mom's!"

"Well I figured that."

I really should have been paying more attention. You start taking everything at once.

"Kenny you shouldn't mix medication."

"Butters?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let me sleep."

Then you just roll over on your side. With those sunglasses on how am I supposed to know whether or not you're really asleep?

I stand up to walk out the door and back to my house. I'm just going to leave you with all the medicine, since you need it.

"Thank you, by the way."

I stop at the door and look over at you. You're still lying on your side, you haven't moved.

"Thank you for the medicine, and for coming over. I called the guys but they were all busy."

You didn't think I was busy?

"No problem. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

"Bye."

"See you."

After I get my blood drawn from the Red Cross I find you waiting outside.

"How much did you donate?'

"A liter. Why didn't you donate any blood, Kenny?"

"Didn't really feel like it."

You pull some cookies out from your jacket pocket.

"Did you steal those?"

"What steal? I thought these were free?"

"They're only free if you donate blood!"

"Oh. Well this is my lunch. You want one?"

I take one and bite into it as we walk back to our neighborhood.

"…..This is the best cookie ever."

"I know, right? Macadamia nuts in a chocolate cookie."

"Kenny?"

"What?"

"Why don't you ever take those sunglasses off?"

I don't know why I never asked until now.

"Hmm…I'm not comfortable with showing my entire face. I can't really explain it, but I have to cover some part of my face at all times. And this makes it easier for people to understand me."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Sure. But isn't hard to see? Those glasses sure are dark."

You stop walking and put your sunglasses on me. I can see that your glasses are only dark on the outside, and it's not as dark as I thought it was.

"Hey, can you give me my sunglasses back please? I feel all exposed."

I take them off and hand them back to you. As soon as you put them back on; we start walking again, eating cookies the whole way back.


End file.
